Sedgestorm
Sedgestorm is a large, deep brown, ticked tabby she-cat with a striped tail and legs. She has light green eyes. Personality She is a proud and loyal warrior, protecting and serving her Clan to the best of her ability at all times, and reveling in all of MeadowClan's victories as if they were her own. She is outspoken and tenacious, refusing to be talked down to or silenced by others, instead fighting fiercely for what she believes in with no intention of stepping down. She can be quite stubborn, typically refusing to back down or change her mind once she's made a decision, but she can be reasoned with (at least in most cases), so long as she isn't made to feel inferior or foolish for her actions. She is an equal mix of talk and action, and has a difficult time understanding those that don't say or do what they mean; she isn't gullible, and will withhold information from others if she thinks she should, but she is not the type to lie or skirt around issues, and is easily frustrated by dishonest cats. Betrayals of any kind leave impressions with her, and she isn't likely to trust anyone who she doesn't deem loyal, as loyalty and integrity are both very important to her. However, if someone shows her that they are worthy of her trust, she will follow them to the ends of the earth, doing her best to protect them, help them, and make them happy whenever she can. She usually acts cocky and dismissive around the other Clans, her pride in her Clan driving her to put on a front and flaunt MeadowClan's strengths and achievements around outsiders, but she's much warmer to her Clanmates; within MeadowClan, she is outgoing, playful, and a bit competitive, though she doesn't let anything interfere with her duties as deputy. While she is usually kind and friendly, she will unleash Hell on anyone that harms, hurts, or threatens her loved ones, even if they are one of her Clanmates. While usually tactical and perceptive during a conflict (even if she is a bit hotheaded in defending her Clan or Clanmates' honor), if she loses her head and panics, she tends to get reckless, rushing into things unprepared in an effort to protect those she cares about. She can end up overthinking it if she's worried about something, resulting in anxiety and stress that makes her distractible and aggressive. When she's like this, she can end up snapping at others, being harsh or unreasonable, but she will always do her best to apologize and make amends with anyone she hurts or offends once she's back in her right mind. She's a bit of a workaholic and has a hard time relaxing; she tends to get twitchy and agitated if she's confined to one place for too long. However, though she may seem serious or impatient at times, she really likes to take her time with things, both in planning things out, and in getting to know others. She likes to tease others lightheartedly, but she may occasionally take it too far. History She grew up quick and strong, a pureblooded MeadowClan cat through and through. She had a small circle of close friends throughout her youth, and never strayed beyond that group much when she was younger. Now that she's deputy, she makes an effort to be more approachable to the rest of her Clanmates. She trusts and respects that Clan's leader highly, and even if the two of them don't always agree on different issues, she trusts her leader's instincts and does whatever is necessary to protect her Clan. Moodboards Character Link! Alder/Sedge Link! Theme Song